Broken Beyond Repair
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: AU 2.3 oneshot. Princess Mary knows she is a Princess of the Blood, the only true Heir to the throne of England and that her mother is the rightful Queen of England. It is time to let Thomas Boleyn,grandfather of the next 'heir' know that as well.


_**AN: I cannot seem to stop writing Princess Mary fics, so until my muse lets me branch out a bit more, this is it:D I really hated the way Mary just listened to Thomas Boleyn go on about that rubbish that clearly wasn't true so I wrote another usual for me it is anti Boleyn AKA Anne and Elizabeth, so if you like them I don't suggest you read.**_

He really didn't want to be the one to do this.

Not because of the guilt, far from it in fact, but simply because why should he waste his time telling the girl something she should already know? If he cared to think about it, in reality, what he was about to tell her was utterly, utterly wrong.

Wrong and cruel. But Thomas Boleyn, did not have such scruples, when it came to his ambition, he knew no limits.

Even if it meant booting a rightful Queen of England from her throne, separating her from her only daughter and basically stating that although she had been married over 20 years that her marriage could not possibly be valid and practically denouncing her as a whore.

Not to mention all the trouble that his daughter and her influence with the King had caused with the break with the Catholic church.

He was about to do something that would have made many men call him heartless and denounce him as a heretic for daring to denounce the daughter of King Henry the VIII and Queen Katharine of Aragon as an illegitimate bastard, when he himself was only a mere knight.

What would give him or indeed any man the right to question the legitimacy of the Princess Mary? Inside Thomas Boleyn knew they were right.

But he din't care, not one bit. That was why he was the perfect man for the job.

****

Mary steadied herself. She knew that whatever The Concubine's father had to say to her couldn't be anything good. Her life was about to change forever. But Mary held her head up high, after all she was royalty, a Princess of the blood on both sides of her family, and she would make sure the Harlot's father knew that.

She took a deep breathe then walked into the room like the royalty she was.

" Sir." She curtsied, making it as brief as possible.

" Lady Mary." He said, trying to make this a brief as possible.

" I am have come to inform you of the judements made recently by His Grace, The Archbishop of Majesty's marriage to your mother has been declared null and mother was never legally Queen of England and must now accept the title of Dowager Princess, just as you no longer have the right to call yourself Princess, but from now on must be known to all as Lady the same time his Majesty's recent marriage to Queen Anne, has been declared legal and valid, her coronation took place in London this past week."

She was silent for a moment, trying to regain her composure.

"I know of no Queen of England save my mother, and I will accept no other Queen except my mother." She said gravely.

Mary couldn't meet his cold gaze, because she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

Thomas sighed, he could see that she wouldn't make this easy for him.

" In which case I have to tell you that you are forbidden to communicate in any way with your mother from this day forward."

Mary turned to look at him in horror. Surely her father hadn't allowed this?

" May I not even write to her?" she begged him, she hated to beg,it wasn't the behavior of a royal, but she was desperate, she needed her mother, needed her desperately.

Thomas sneered. Yeah right, she was hardly in a position to bargain with him.

"Not even a farewell note." He stated coldly, "Considering your…. Intransigence." He paused a moment to let the message sink in.

Mary, who had felt her patience waning the moment he had begun to speak, with that last word, completely and utterly snapped.

"Sir" she said coldly, just as he was about to walk away.

"You can tell my father the King that I remain his loving daughter, but I in all good conscience can not allow myself to be declared illegitimate, or my mother to be forced to give up her rightful title."

He turned back to her, stunned. "And what makes you think you have a choice Lady Mary?"

She continued as though she hadn't heard him.

" And you can tell your daughter the Harlot that I shall never accept her as Queen of England, not while I have breath in my body, nor will I concede the bastard child of this sinful affair as the heir to the throne of England, for that shall always be my title and my right. Hear me when I tell you this, _sir_, while I am alive no grandchild of yours shall ever sit on the throne of England."

Thomas went to grab her but then stopped himself, no matter what her status, Mary was after all a King's daughter and royalty, therefore her person could not be touched.

"Take care Lady Mary." He hissed with venom.

"For you may not have breath in your body much longer. And as for the throne, you are unfit to rule, since as I have just kindly informed you, you are a bastard and no longer the heir to the throne."

"I am not a bastard." She said quietly. "You can tell that whore and my father the King of England, that I am not nor shall I ever be a bastard. Do you hear me? I AM NOT A BASTARD!!!"

For a moment Thomas swore that her hair seemed to have a fiery glow to match the famous Tudor temper that was now on display. He was almost frightened by her.

But then he remembered that his daughter was now Queen of England, and he was untouchable.

"I shall inform their Majesties immediately."

"Lady Mary." He smiled and bowed mockingly.

" I AM NOT A BASTARD!!!." She yelled again as he walked away.

When he was gone, she started to sob.

" I am not a bastard,I shall show them, my father would not declare me a bastard. He would not." She whispered to herself, as she lay down upon the floor and cried.

And cried.

She was broken beyond repair.

She had lost her title, she had lost the comfort of her mother, and now it seemed as though she had lost the love of her father.

Mary did not see how she could ever make herself whole again.


End file.
